An OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), due to no backlight required, neither a color filter nor a liquid crystal, and being capable of self-emitting, as well as being superior to a plurality of traditional LCDs and LEDs in a plurality of terms including an image quality, a response speed, a thickness and a viewing angle, thus has quickly become a hot spot for research by different major displayer manufacturers all the world. Following a gradual maturity of OLED technology, a TV using an OLED as a display solution is replacing the traditional LCDs and LEDs. Thus an OLED power supply having a stable feature, a high efficiency and a low cost is greatly needed. Also, comparing to a plurality of TVs using the traditional LCDs and LEDs, the TV using the OLED has not only a qualitative leap on the image quality, but also a plurality of features including a thin thickness, a flexibility and more. Combining the plurality of features, an appearance of the OLED in the future is becoming thinner, smaller, and more diverse. In order to meet a requirement for the appearance, reducing a size of a power board becomes greatly required.
An OLED TV in the present art, comparing to the plurality of TVs using the traditional LCDs and LEDs, has a higher requirement to a time sequence of a power supply, and a larger power, which leads to the size of the power board pretty large. The OLED power supply in the present art usually adopts a multiple-output with an independent control for each; architecture thereof on working is shown in FIG. 1, all main circuits are independent to each other, and are controlled by a plurality of signals from a motherboard. Wherein, a standby circuit outputs a power of 5V to supply the motherboard, an auxiliary winding outputs a VCC to power an IC of a motherboard controller and a plurality of other switching circuits. When a TV set is powered on, a power supply outputs a power of 5V to supply the motherboard, and after starting to work, the motherboard enables the main circuits output in a sequence according to a certain time sequence. When the TV set is standby, the motherboard receives a standby signal, turns off a plurality of outputs of the main circuits in a sequence, before entering a standby status. Such architecture has a plurality of circuits output independently to each other, with a definite relationship and a clear logic between each other, which is convenient for timing control. However, an overall architecture thereof is relatively complicated, resulting in the size of the power board being excessively large, which does not fit to a feature of the OLED of thin and light. How to avoid a contradiction between a novel and light design of the OLED TV and an excessive size of the power board is waiting for the researchers to solve.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.